VRRP is a computer networking protocol that may be used to provide redundancy for a set of network devices associated with a network (e.g., an Internet Protocol (IP) network, an IP subnetwork, etc.). In some implementations, VRRP may provide redundancy for the set of network devices by assigning address information associated with the set of network devices to a particular network device of the set of network devices. The particular network device that is assigned the address information may route traffic via the network. When the particular network device goes offline, another network device of the set of network devices may be assigned the address information and the other network device may route traffic via the network. By assigning the address information to network devices in such a manner, VRRP may increase the reliability of the network devices.